


Infestation

by deird1



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen, season: mid-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fang Gang battle some rogue Mary-Sues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infestation

**Infestation**

A muffled voice underneath the desk said, "Did I mention I hate portals?"  
"We know, Fred. Feel free to stay hidden." Angel turned to Wesley. "Well? What came through this one?"  
"I believe they're malevolent beings, from the Marr e'Zu dimension."  
"That sounds bad."  
"It is bad." He read aloud:  
"_Reality bends to suit their purpose  
They are all, and we are worthless  
Smiles destroy us, truth is lie  
All they touch will shrivel and die_  
And there are eight loose in LA. Could take years to track them down."  
"Especially since they look human."  
"Not completely. They're fairly… noticeable."

**One**

Silverbright Fleetfoot loped through the park, glorying in the rays of the full moon. Ever since she'd realised she was a werewolf, these escapes had become a monthly ritual.

She'd heard it described as a curse - and perhaps it was, for those poor souls who could not control their transformations.  
But Silverbright had the blood of fairies in her veins, and-

…

Had she realised that her killer was a vampire with a soul, chosen by a higher power to hunt her down, it's possible Silverbright would have faced her death with a smile.  
After all, everyone wants to feel special.

**Two**

"Let's see if I got this straight: You were found on your parents' doorstep as a baby?"  
"Yes."  
"When you were eight your parents died tragically in a fire?"  
"That's right."  
"Then your guardian died of cancer?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"And now your long-lost twin brother has been kidnapped by vampires?"  
"Yes." She gazed at him sorrowfully, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. "Can you help me?"  
"Sure. Just a second-" He ducked behind the counter, and then stood back up, axe in hand.  
One quick movement, and the now-headless body dropped to the floor.

"Guys? Cross another one off the list…"

**Three**

Sasha chuckled reminiscently. "I know what you mean. My boyfriend wasn't all that popular either."  
"I know! My friends thought I was crazy!"  
"Mine too. But when I explained to them how special Tadd was, they all started accepting it."

A pause.  
"Really?"

"Well, they tend to trust my judgement. Especially after I saved their lives during that earthquake."  
"Oh. Right."  
"They know I'm the smartest one there. That's why they always rely on me."  
"Uh-huh."  
"So I totally understand your situation."

And suddenly Cordy was holding a crossbow. "You know, I actually thought I'd found a friend," she scowled.

**Four… at least, we hope so**

"Wow."  
"That's her."  
"Wow. That's impressive."  
"Thanks! Always happy to be impressive."  
"You actually… staked her to the floor."  
"Yep." Buffy grinned. "Good thing Angel warned us about these things."  
"Sure was." Xander moved closer, and looked her over carefully. "She looks pretty human. How did you realise what she was?"  
"Oh, come on! A girl turns up and claims to be Willow's long-lost sister?"  
He laughed. "Good point."  
"I mean, dead giveaway or what? After all, you don't just develop new relatives overnight! That's… just… huh."

They paused, reflectively.

"Nah."  
"Couldn't be."  
"No way."

"…maybe we should check?"  
"Yeah…"

**~~Five~~ actually, still on four**

She seemed like the perfect candidate.  
Long flowing hair, a gorgeous figure, sparkling blue eyes, lovely voice, charming smile.  
She'd grown up in foster care, with no idea who her real family was, and was now studying french literature at a very prestigious college.  
And to cap it all off, she could dance beautifully.  
She ticked every box. And Wesley was absolutely certain.

Then, just as he was reaching for his shotgun, she finished introducing herself.  
"…so, anyway, my name's Beryl."

Beryl?

"Really? It's not… spelled in an unusual fashion, at all? With a couple of silent Q's or anything?"

**Five (really, this time)**

Her hair, darker than the deepest depths of the ocean floors, was still somehow imbued with an almost incandescent radiance.  
As the flames leapt higher, illuminating her flawless creamy-olive skin, her raven locks whipped back in the wind, framing her face in all its tragic beauty.

Good thing he'd learned not to think about beauty.  
Evil was evil, and that's all there was.

Her resonant screams echoed through the deserted parking lot, filling the night with her haunting cry.  
Connor watched, and wondered how long it would be until the screaming stopped.

Then he threw another log onto the pyre.

**Six**

"Um…"  
"Angelcakes!" Lorne hurried over. "You got my call!"  
"Are you… sure you meant to call us?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"This just looks like a… private…"  
"I think he's talking about the young lady chained to your bed, Lorne."  
"Well, that's why I called you two champions."  
"Not sure I…"  
"She can sing."  
"Oh. And you read her?"  
"Well, no. But this girl is the best singer I've ever heard. Ever!"  
"She's well-trained?"  
"_Well-trained_ enough to hold notes for longer than I can."  
"Right." Wes sighed. "Beheading then, I suppose?"  
"Great! Just… wait until we've finished this duet, okay?"

**Seven**

"Hi! My name is Clarabella Midnight Ravenswood Trixie-Clearwater Saffron Emerald Bellinger the third, and my two very best friends are Sapphire Crimson-Twilight Dorabelle Chrystee Madison Breanna Thomaswood, and Trudy-Ann Meagan Chevolee Thorne Amber Rayne Sara Passionne Niella Essenze Lydia Vanessa Damaske Tammee Mary-Beth Greyson! I've just moved here from the Dark Tower of Sciontauliskemetrorre! It's very nice to meet you! What's your name?"

"I am Illyria, God-king of the Primordium."  
There was a brief squelching sound.  
"And you are not worthy of my attention."

The blue-haired shell of Winifred Burkle stepped over the mangled remains, and continued down the corridor.

**Eight**

The indigenous peoples of Marr e'Zu generally know a fair bit about what will happen, what has happened, and (especially) what _ought_ to happen.  
It's a biology thing.  
Unfortunately most of them, despite this gift, still can't hide from champions bent on eradicating them.

This last one, though?  
She decided to blend in. She took a job at a prestigious law firm, used her intuition for record-keeping, and the heroes who killed her sisters never tracked her down.

Being crushed to death when those same heroes started a war and leveled the building, was kind of… ironic. In a way.


End file.
